The Big Toy
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: This is just a quick oneshot I wrote when I was bored. When Jackie and Hyde get bored at the Drive in with their friends...where will they go? And what will they do? ;D Read and find out what happens. Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


**This is just a silly one shot I came up with when i was bored. I hope you like it...haha its dirty. But whatever...Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

The gang was at the Drive in, in the Vista Cruiser. Donna and Eric we're in the front. Hyde, Jackie and Kelso we're in the back and Fez was in the way back eating all the candy. Hyde had his arm around Jackie but Kelso kept touching her thigh though she kept pushing it off.

"Michael!" She yelled.

He jumped. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop touching me."

"Man. I'll kick your ass." Hyde said leaning into him.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fez, come with me to get some popcorn."

"Okay!" He said hopping out of the car.

Hyde sighed and pulled Jackie in tighter. "I still say we should have brought the Camino." He said.

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Steven we hardly every spend time with our friends anymore. I thought it would be nice to be with them for a change. Not that I don't like spending time with you." She said nuzzling his face.

He smiled. "I know. I just don't like Kelso touching you."

She smiled. "He doesn't get to touch me like you do."

He smirked. "Not anymore at least."

She smiled and kissed him. "Well if it makes you feel any better…he never made me feel the way you do. In fact…he actually…never made me…well you know." She said honestly.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Uh huh…"

He smirked. "Well that's going to be a great burn."

Jackie chuckled. "Of course it is."

"Will you two shut up?" Donna asked. "You are making me miss the movie."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "It's not even that good."

Eric turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. "Then why don't you leave princess?" He asked.

Hyde glared at him. "Sounds good to me."

"But Steven…where are we gonna go?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Just trust me. Come on." He opened the door. "See you guys back at the house."

Jackie hopped out of the car and took Hyde's hand as they walked through the rows of cars. They spotted Kelso and Fez in a milk duds war far off. Jackie laughed and Hyde just rolled his eyes as he pulled her along with him. They reached the street and started walking, Jackie squeezed his hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Hyde chuckled. "You never been good with surprise."

She smiled slightly. "Sorry…"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "It's fine."

They walked for a few more miles until they came across their old elementary school play ground.

Hyde smiled. "We're here."

Jackie giggled. "God. I haven't been here in years."

He smiled. "I used to come here when my parents we're fighting…my old house is over there."

Jackie rubbed his arm. "That must have been hard for you."

He shrugged. "Yeah well…this was like my sanctuary."

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "Mine was the lake behind my house. There's a path in the woods that I would run down and sit by the shore. It was peaceful there…"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Same with here."

She smiled. "Will you push me on the swings?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Jackie kissed him again and then ran over to the old swing set. She sat down on the swings and gripped the chain in her hands. Hyde walked around behind her and started to push her higher and higher.

"I used to be able to jump farther than anyone on the swings." Jackie said.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah I remember when Foreman challenged you to a jumping contest. He busted his knee and cried in front of everyone. It was awesome."

Jackie laughed. "No one beats Jackie Burkhart in jumping." She said.

He smiled. "Oh yeah?"

She looked back at him as she pumped her legs and got higher and higher. "Yeah."

He smirked. "We'll see about that."

She laughed as he sat down on the swing next to her on the swing and stared to pump his legs. "Are you seriously going to challenge me?"

He nodded. "Yup."

Jackie giggled. "Oh bring it."

Hyde laughed as he caught up to her. "Should we make this a little more interesting?" He asked.

Jackie raised an eyebrow as she continued to swing. "How so?"

"I win…and we have sex right here." He said with a smirk.

Jackie gasped. "Steven little children play here."

He laughed. "Nothing they won't experience later on in life."

She rolled her eyes. "Pig."

He laughed. "What do you want if you win?"

She thought about it for a moment and then smiled happily. "If I win…you have to go stand on top of the Big Toy and yell at the top of your lungs how much you love me." She said.

Hyde laughed. "I should have guessed…"

"Do we have a deal?" She asked.

He looked over at her. "Deal."

She smiled ok. "On the count of three…we jump. Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready."

"One." She looked over at him. "Two." She paused. "THREE!"

Both Jackie and Hyde jumped off the swings and flew threw the air until they both landed. And Jackie…was just a few feet ahead of Hyde.

She jumped up and threw her hands in the air. "Oh yeah! I am victorious!"

Hyde groaned and got up and rubbed his knees. "Oh that's not fair. You're tiny so you can go farther."

Jackie grinned and stepped closer to him. "No excuses Steven. A bet is a bet. Now march up to the top of that Big Toy and profess your love to me!"

Hyde groaned. "Fine."

Jackie giggled and watched him walk to the top of the Big Toy. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Do I really have to do this?" He asked.

She pouted. "Yes. It was a bet…and if you don't…" She smirked. "I'll cut you off." She said angrily.

He sighed. "Damn you and your sexiness."

She shrugged. "It's one of my strengths."

He chuckled and took a deep breath. "Ok…" He cleared his throat. "I LOVE JACKIE BURKHART!" He yelled.

Jackie stood on the ground and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh that was so romantic!" She said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing that ever again."

Jackie ran up to meet him. "Shut up…you're ruining it."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "Don't tell anyone I did that…"

She sighed. "Steven…you have to stop denying your feelings for me." She said.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Jackie…we've been together for over a year. I think everyone knows I love you."

She smiled. "I suppose you are right…"

He looked around the park. "It's a shame this park won't get to see how hot we are." He said sighing.

She rolled her eyes. "Steven…"

He looked down at her. "Come on Jacks…you can't deny how hot we are."

She smiled. "Well of course we're hot."

He chuckled. "Come on…let's go back to the Foreman's."

He jumped down from the top of the Big Toy and turned to help Jackie down. She jumped and he caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

Hyde pulled back. "What was that for?"

"Well…it isn't really fair that we made a bet on that. Clearly…no one can beat me." She said shrugging.

Hyde raised his eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

She laughed. "I'm saying…you better hope no children want to play on the Big Toy at night…cuz you and I are gonna do it."

Hyde stared at her excitedly. "Are you serious?"

She laughed. "Yup. Unless of course…" She said hopping down. "You don't think you can handle it."

Hyde smirked. "Oh I can handle it…can you?"

She smiled and looked around. "Well where are we gonna do it?"

Hyde smiled giddily. "Let's see…there are so many choices." He looked around. "How about the base of the slide?"

Jackie smiled. "Perfect."

Jackie sauntered over to the slide and slid onto it. Hyde looked up at the sky and said a silent prayer to God for making one of his many fantasies come true. He walked over to the slide and stared down at her as she peered up at him trying to act all innocent.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

Jackie smirked. "Uh huh…" She reached forward and undid his belt and pulled down his jeans as his hard on popped out in clear view. She raised her eyebrow. "And apparently so are you…"

Hyde smirked down at her. "What can I say? You turn me on…"

She smiled and leaned her head in and licked the tip of his cock and Hyde shivered. "I think I like your Big Toy better…"

Hyde groaned. "Course you do…"

She smiled up at him as she took him all the way into her mouth and she moaned sending vibrations through his body. Hyde groaned and threw his head back and whispered her name over and over again. Jackie bobbed her head over and over again as she felt him grip her shoulders harder and harder. She knew he wouldn't last long but she didn't care. He tugged at her hair as she felt him tense up as he spilled into her mouth.

Jackie looked up at him and smiled. "Feelin good?"

He smiled down at her and leaned down to capture her mouth. "Very good."

She smiled and pulled her jacket and shirt off. "Good. Now you have to return the favor." She said leaning back on the cool metal of the slide. "And you need to hurry…because I'm really cold." She said rubbing her hands over her hard nipples.

Hyde smirked down at her. "Oh you are a bad…bad girl."

Jackie bit her lip and cocked her head to the side. "Yes…I…am…"

He leaned over her and caught her lips in a fiery kiss as she arched her back into his chest. She pulled back and grabbed the base of his concert T and pulled it over his head needing to feel his skin against hers. She pulled him down to her to kiss him again and when she arched her back again, their chests met and they both moaned at the contact. Hyde's hands traveled downward and pulled at her jeans and undid them and pulled them down her legs.

"This feels really wrong…" Jackie said laughing against his lips.

Hyde chuckled and started to suck on her neck. "And yet…it's so right."

She smiled and pulled him back up to her and locked lips with him once more. She traced his lips with her tongue begging for entrance which he more than willingly granted. Jackie gripped his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"Steven…" She moaned.

He smiled and moved his kisses lower and lower until his lips hovered over her heaving chest. Her hands tangled in his curls as his lips encircled one of her taught nipples. She moaned loudly as his hands fondled the other. He repeated the same treatment on the other breast. She writhed and moaned beneath him. His hands and lips traveled lower until he was just in front of her aching center. She inhaled as she felt his warm breath against her center. He smiled knowing how bad she wanted it. He leaned forward and licked her gently and she sighed happily. He moved his hands up and rubbed her clit with his thumb as he inserted his tongue into her. She groaned and whimpered at his ministrations.

"Oh God…" She moaned.

Hyde gripped her hips and began to insert a finger inside her entrance. Her moaning got louder but he didn't care what so ever. He had a job to do…and he was well on his way to completing it. Jackie inhaled deeply as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Steven!" She screamed as he brought her to total release.

He smiled down at her. "Feelin good?" He mocked.

She smirked. "Yeah…but I think I could feel better." She said winking, pulling him down on top of her.

Hyde groaned when he felt his cock rub up against her wetness. She lifted her hips and ground against him letting him slip between her folds. Hyde bit down on her collarbone and she hissed. He smiled down at her and licked the bit gently. He put his hands on the slide and pulled her to the edge of the slide. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to slip into her slowly.

"Oh God…" She whimpered.

Hyde sighed and nuzzled her neck. "Fuck Jackie…"

She started panting and moaning as he moved in and out. "Oh yes…Oh Steven!" She yelled.

Hyde leaned down to capture her lips again. "God this is so hot…"

Jackie giggled and moaned all at the same time. "Shut up and fuck me…"

Hyde smirked. "God I love it when you talk dirty."

Jackie smiled and grabbed his hips. "Lay down…"

Hyde smiled and pulled out of her and lay down on the slide. Jackie stood up on the slide and lowered herself on top of him. She threw her head back as she he filled her completely. His hands moved up and grabbed her chest and rubbed them gently. Jackie grasped onto his arms and bounced up and down on him. He moved his hips up to meet her half way, driving her over the edge. She leaned forward and kissed him as he kept pumping in and out of her.

"Oh…Oh God…Steven…yes…so good…" She moaned.

Hyde kissed and nipped at her neck. "God you are so tight…"

She groaned. "Mmm…more baby. Harder…so good…so good…"

He gripped her hips and lifted her up and down onto his cock and she was screaming and moaning into the night. He smiled up at her and groaned every time he pulled her down.

"Fuck…" He groaned. "Jackie…"

She shook and writhed on top of him. "Steven…God…I'm going to cum…"

He squeezed her hips gently. "Let go…"

She sighed and moaned loudly as her orgasm rippled threw her body. Hyde pushed him into her a few more times before he himself felt his own release. Jackie whimpered a few times and leaned forward to kiss him.

"God Steven…that was so good." She said nuzzling his nose.

He smiled at her. "I tried my best…"

"Well it's fitting that we're at a school playground. You definitely get an A ." She said.

Hyde smiled and kissed her again. "Good to know."

Jackie looked up at the road and saw a pair of head lights coming into the park. "Crap…Steven…someone's here."

Hyde sat up and saw the car. "Shit. Grab your clothes."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her underneath the slide where they put their clothes back on. The people in the car came over and sat down on the slide and Jackie had to put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh thinking about what had just happened there a moment before. Hyde smiled at her. The three kids above them looked no more than fourteen and they pulled out a bag of beer.

"I can't believe you stole the car and beer man. That's so cool." One of them said.

The skinniest of the three smiled. "Yeah…we're totally gonna get smashed tonight."

"We should go cruise for chicks afterwards." The third boy said.

"Yeah. Oh and we can share our beer! They'll be so impressed." The first boy said.

The skinniest boy smiled. "Speaking of hot chicks…I went by cheerleading practice the other day. That Jackie Burkhart is smoking."

Hyde tensed from his spot and Jackie grabbed his hand keeping him from going to punch the kid. Hyde glared at her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Yeah man. She's like the hottest girl in school." The first boy said.

"She's dating Steven Hyde though. And he's freakin scary…" The third boy said.

"Yeah. I heard one time he smashed a freshman's head in the toilet and flushed it." The skinny boy said.

"Yeah well I heard that one time some guy was hitting on Jackie and he threw him across one of the lunch tables at school." The skinny one said.

Hyde smiled. "Heck yes I did…" He whispered.

Jackie giggled and the boys heard her. "What was that?" The first one said.

"I don't know…" The third one said.

Hyde smiled. "I'll take care of this."

Hyde stepped out from his hiding place and smiled at the three kids. "Hey boys…"

The skinny kid rubbed his eyes. "Holy shit…I've only had one sip but I'm already seeing things."

The first boy stood up. "No man…you aren't seeing things. That's Steven Hyde!"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah. And you we're talking about my girlfriend…and I don't like that. So…if I we're you. I'd leave the beer…and get back in the car. Drive it back to your house even though you don't even have a license and avoid me forever." He said.

The third boy grabbed his friends. "Come on! Let's go!" He said running back to the car.

Jackie came out from her hiding spot and she was cracking up. "Oh that was priceless. The looks on their faces…they we're terrified."

Hyde smiled. "Yup. And we got free beer…"

"Gee…beer and sex on the Big Toy. Must be your lucky night." She winked taking one of the beer cans.

Hyde smiled. "Must be…"

He pulled her forward and kissed her passionately and then leaned her back down on the slide. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Two hours later, they walked back into the basement of the Foreman's. The gang was sitting around watching TV and they looked up at their friends who we're more than a little disheveled.

Donna laughed. "Where the hell we're you guys?"

"The old playground." Hyde said.

Kelso gasped. "Uh! I can't believe you played on the Big Toy and didn't invite me!"

Jackie smirked. "Yeah well…there wasn't much room for anyone else. This was kind of a two person game…"

Fez looked at them. "What we're you playing?"

Hyde smiled. "Well we weren't so as playing a game…we we're sliding on the slide mostly."

"And the tier swing." Jackie pointed out.

"Oh and the little bridge." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Oh right. That was fun."

Hyde smiled and pulled her closer. "The funnest."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You guys suck."

"You could say that…" Hyde said.

Jackie giggled. "Come on Steven…let's go to your room."

They walked back into Hyde's bedroom and Kelso pouted. "Next time someone goes to the Big Toy…they better invite me."

Donna laughed. "I have a funny feeling they weren't paying much attention to the Big Toy you are thinking about Kelso."

Kelso just looked at her not understanding what she said. "Huh?"

Eric chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind Kelso…it doesn't matter."

"Whatever." Kelso said crossing his arms and pouting.

Back in Hyde's room, Jackie was lying underneath Hyde on the cot as they kissed. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"So that wasn't your everyday recess." Jackie teased.

Hyde laughed. "Nope. It definitely topped every recess I've ever had."

Jackie smiled and kissed him again. "I gotta say…I have a new respect for the Big Toy." She said.

Hyde laughed. "Which one are you talking about?"

She giggled. "Your Big Toy of course…" She said pulling at his jeans again.

Hyde laughed. "Again woman?"

She nuzzled his neck. "Again…"

Hyde smiled and rolled her over so she was on top and pulled her in for a kiss again. It was going to be a long night. But that didn't upset either one of them. They we're sure they would be making another trip to the playground very…very soon.

* * *

**So...what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And don't forget to check out the newest chapter of "Crazy Love". REVIEW that too:D  
**


End file.
